Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly to a repairable display device.
Discussion of the Background
A display device is a device that visually displays data signals. The display device may be a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an organic light emitting display, an inorganic EL (Electro Luminescent) display, a field emission display, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, a plasma display, or a cathode ray display.
Among them, the organic light emitting display means a display device that displays information, such as an image or text, using light that is generated through combination of holes and electrons, which are respectively provided from an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, in an organic layer that is positioned between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode.
The display device as described above is classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to a method for driving N×M pixels that are arranged in the form of a matrix. Since the active matrix type display device has low power consumption in comparison to the passive matrix type display device, it is suitable for implementing a large area display, and can achieve high resolution. The active matrix type display device includes a pixel driving circuit that is connected to a liquid crystal capacitor or a light emitting diode.
The pixel driving circuit includes a thin film transistor and a capacitor. In the liquid crystal display or organic light emitting display, defects may be generated in the pixel driving circuit, i.e., the thin film transistor or the capacitor, to cause the occurrence of inferiority, such as bright spot or dark spot.
In order to reduce inferiority due to the pixel driving circuit in which inferiority has occurred, there is a method for repairing a pixel driving circuit in which inferiority occurs through additional configuration of a dummy driving circuit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.